Make My Heart Sing
by soulkiss
Summary: A series of drabbles to warm the hearts of Eriol & Tomoyo fans.
1. Rain Showers

Make My Heart Sing  
A Collection Of Eriol & Tomoyo Drabbles.

Disclaimer: Obviously, CCS doesn't belong to me. Although I'd really really like it. D

+

"Oh! It's been raining like this for days! We haven't been able to have a proper practice for a whole week!"

A young teen with vibrant green eyes looked outside, rather glumly, from her seat by the classroom window.

Behind her, a young man scowled and sank in his seat a bit more.

"We haven't had soccer practice either, the gym's always taken up by the senior classes."

Both stared outside, willing the rain away when an amicable voice interrupted their reverie.

"Now, now my cute little descendants, a rain shower will do us all good, as Terada-sensei said, we can concentrate on school work and studying for examinations without getting so easily distracted."

One head turned, an evil glare on his already scowling face while the other 'cute little descendant' bowed her head, embarrassed, remembering how their professor had pointedly glanced at her as he gave the little speech to the class.

Eriol turned back to his book, glad he was able to get two birds with one stone. He continued reading when he heard a small, almost inaudible sigh from the seat in front of him. Placing his book on the desk, he leaned forward and said gently, almost like a whisper.

"Is everything alright my dear Daidouji-san? I hope the lack of sunshine hasn't made you gloomy as well."

Her shoulders shook with light laughter as she turned her petite body to face the enigmatic Londoner.

"Au contraire, 'my dear' Hiiragizawa-kun, I always love a good rain shower."

A cryptic smile placed itself on the pretty adolescent's face, as she turned her head towards the window. The young man gazed at her, his face thoughtful as if trying to decipher that smile, the puzzle that is Daidouji Tomoyo. Shaking his head ruefully, he picked up his book and began reading again.

A few seconds later, her soft voice floated to his ears and he looked up attentively.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, the rain... it's a sad thing. It's the tears of a thousand broken hearts, lost loves, mourning souls. And yet, in the end, there's still going to be sunlight. Hope. The rain is just a reminder that there's always gonna be lonely times but there's still hope to be found even if your days are lined with rain."

Her violet eyes were dark & stormy. Tomoyo gazed at him pleadingly, as though the wrong reaction would send her in sobs.

His face remained calm but inside his brain racked at what to do. To explain what was happening, why he couldn't seem to breathe, why he felt like hiding from her eyes, those eyes that seemed to be reading his very thoughts. Why her words had caused a mental breakdown in him.

By the time he had thought of something intelligent to say, she had turned back to her desk and was studiously bent over her class work.

"Daidouji-san?"

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Her voice was light & fluttery once more, passion gone and replaced by the gentle, understanding tone that only she was capable of.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you I enjoy rain showers as well."

The two smiled, both turning back to their proper tasks and never noticing the rain clouds cease to pour. From the overcast skies above, a small ray of light broke throughthe dark gray clouds.

+

Notes: Oh wow, I apologize, that must've really been a disappointment to read. Don't worry, I'm hoping to snag my writing skills this summer. So, I don't know, I'm going out on a limb here but give me some ExT moments youwanna see. I might write something up. Might.D

-soulkiss


	2. On European Fashion

Disclaimer: CCS is still not mine. Damn. XP

* * *

"Daidouji-san!" 

Eriol was aghast. Never in his teenage life and even still, in the centuries of his reincarnate, Clow Reed, had he ever, EVER witnessed something so vile... so wicked that the very foundation of all that is good and pure had crumbled at the feet of the young man. If angels witnessed this, well, to be honest, Eriol doubted angels existed after witnessing this... this...

"Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun. You almost frightened me. Please shut the door, there's a draft coming in and I'm getting a tad cold."

If his jaw wasn't already on the ground, it probably would've dropped even more at what she said. More so, how she managed to say it so casually. As if he were greeting him to come inside for a nice cup of tea.

"Come, Hiiragizawa-kun, the tea is waiting!"

Somehow, he managed to close the door.

Shaking his head violently, he followed her into the dining area, trying his hardest not to squeal out loud. Taking a few breaths, he slowly felt his composure come back to him as he seated himself across from his raven-haired hostess who was pouring the contents of the china kettle into her cup. Glancing down, he realized his was already filled. He was only somewhat aware of Tomoyo's polite conversation as he still hadn't found the courage to look up quite just yet.

"I've been working on it all night and I still can't figure it out. I'm just so relieved you've been speaking this language all your life and that you were gracious enough to come here and visit me. Honestly, I just can't grasp the concept of these English essays Terada-sensei is so fond of giving out."

_Don't look up. Just, don't look up. You'll be fine, Hiiragizawa, snap out of it. _

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Is everything alright?"

Meekly, the sapphire-eyed teen looked up. Even before he lifted his head, he could already feel the flit of a pout and the cold stare on her face.

"Ah... Iie, Daidouji-san. I was just... It's just... " _Clow, strike me down now. Before she does._

"Well?"

With an exasperated sigh, and mustering what little sense and dignity he had left, Eriol cleared his throat and explained in his authorative voice, the one he used to order Nakuru-san and Spinel-san,

"I wasn't quite prepared to witness you in such a casual fashion."

"Well, we are just doing homework."

He kept his eyes at her face. For 2 painfully silent seconds, he kept his eyes on her beautiful face.

And suddenly, it occured to her what he was talking about. To think she actually believed he was mature enough. It was his fault anyway, when he showed her the magazines from London and pointed out their outfits. Or lack thereof. Never, ever doubt a man's hormones.

Her eyes narrowed and before he knew it, a biscuit had found its way to his forehead, averting his gaze.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Hiiragizawa! It's a camisole."

* * *

A sly, Hiiragizawa grin formed on the young reincarnate's face. 

"My dear Daidouji-san, remind me to get you the latest issue of Cosmopolitan."

And there goes another biscuit.

* * *

A/N: Err. Yes. It's 2 AM, don't ask. I just felt like something humourous although by the end of it, it didn't seem too funny anymore. I'm at a lack of ideas, thankfully summer is officially here and that will definitely give more inspiration. 

soulkiss


	3. Cliche on a Ferris Wheel

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. It belongs to it's rightful owners. CLAMP/Kodansha, blahblah. All I know for sure is it ain't mine and that's that. Gr.

* * *

Night was just about settled on Tomoeda and except for the hustle and bustle of downtown, the city was ready to fall into slumber save one area that stood a-glow, with lights and with joy. Even as groups of people were leaving the carnival, four teenagers made their way to the entrance, three laughing and one skulking behind.

"As you can imagine, we were all rather surprised to discover that it was Li-kun here who'd suggested a bake sale for the fundraiser event. I only remember the coach staring him right in the eye and advising my kawaii little descendant that he was not to jeopardize the team with his feminine ideas. He also mildly suggested that the next time we were to do secret ballots, we shouldn't write our names on the slips!"

Peals of laughter came forth from the two girls of the group. One, with dancing emerald eyes and a brilliant presence turned to face the afore mentioned 'kawaii little descendant' and hooked arms with him, who had managed to turn a bright, nearly impossible shade of magenta.

"Poor Syaoran-san! I'm sorry for ever suggesting the bake sale, they were always so popular with the cheerleading squad I thought, maybe... "

He could take no more. It was as though the whole carnival heard this embarassing tale and now everyone was about to point and laugh. Clutching his bewildered girlfriend's arm, he dragged her towards the first ride without a lineup he could find. Anything. _Maybe she'll forget about this. Please, make them stop talking about it. Anything. And another thought, do something about that stupid, moronic, idiotic, baka..._

Tomoyo actually had to catch her breath from laughing so much, and she took out her handkerchief in time to wipe the tears from her eyes at the couple's further antics. Suddenly, she felt a gentle nudge on her arm and before she knew it, a handsome youg-man with playful blue-grey eyes had entwined his arm with hers.

"Shall we join them, fair maiden?"

A small smile crept up to her face and once more, his English gallantry caused a light colour to spread on her cheeks. She shook her head however.

"Too whirly. Sorry Hiiragizawa-kun, I was never one for roller-coasters."

He shook his head however, in agreement,

"Nor I, Daidouji-san, it looks nauseating if I do say so myself."

"Well..."

Her serene yet unnervingly dark violet eyes looked around and finally settled on a ride, not too far from where they stood.

"That one." She pointed upwards and he followed her finger to the gingantic and vibrantly coloured wheel, creeping slowly around, while a sweet melody fluttered to his ears.

"Good choice," he said, his ever-present smile widening just a tad more.

They jogged, him holding daintily on to her wrist and were just able to catch the last free seat. Finally, as they ascended, Tomoyo shivered, not realizing how much colder it would be although they were only a few storeys higher. Beside her, Eriol obviously felt her shiver because he started tutting like a worried mother.

"Oh my, you look down-right chilled! Silly Daidouji-san, you're lucky I remembered to bring my jacket or else you might have frozen to death on a ferris wheel. And on such a beautiful night too!"

The mirth in his eyes never wavered even as he gave Tomoyo a mock-pout and placed the jacket snugly around her. She never even had time to protest as he quickly shushed her and pointed towards the rest of the carnival which was now under them.

From her vantage point, she could see the happy stream of people coming and going from the entrance and exit of the carnival. Clusters of teens chatting much as they had been only a few minutes ago, a couple giant stuffed bears parading around and countless couples walking hand in hand. All the flashy lights and the blaring noises seemed only a faint memory as Tomoyo closed her eyes and listened to the music of the ferris wheel. A pretty melody, sweet, catchy and oddly familiar. The scent of a certain blue-haired reincarnate. The warmth of a certain blue-haired reincarnate. The voice of a certain blue-haired reincarnate.

"This was the song I played for the Spring Concert last year."

"Ah. It's beautiful."

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him but found it not returned as a thoughtful look crossed his face. He was silent for a while, just staring at her and for a moment, Tomoyo felt a blush on her cheeks when Eriol finally averted his gaze,mumbling something about the view. The raven-haired girl noticed his cheeks were all rosy from the cold and ever the giver, she scooted towards him, to share her warmth.He suddenly coughed out loud at her touch, and the first two words he could muster when asked if he was alright were,

"Yes, beautiful."

* * *

"Look, I can see Li-san and Sakura-chan!"

"Yes... oh! My, I don't think Sakura liked that very much."

"Er... no, puke green doesn't quite go with that outfit."

* * *

A/N: Heeheehee. Um, yes, Another late night endeavour by yours truly. I feel the need to catch up to my non-CSS writing in the past so I have to rush on this. I don't know why, time limits are so... confining. Argh. Anyway, dozo, enjoy! D

soulkiss


	4. Oh, Sweet Shade In The Summer Heat

Disclaimer: CCS & all its characters are not mine, and the quote I used is Shakespeare's from The Merchant Of Venice. That's all folks. 8)

* * *

What a lazy day.

Daidouji Tomoyo smoothed down the folds of her pale pink summer dress as a breeze wisped by, disappearing into the heat of the afternoon sun. Sakura was sprawled a few feet away, and she could just hear the Card Mistress' light snores. She smiled inwardly and she surpressed a giggle that was bubbling inside her.

Craning her neck upwards, she saw two figures moving deftly through the foliage of the gigantic cherry tree. Every so often, she would hear the creak of a branch and a few more leaves would tumble to the ground. Shaking her head at the two young men (or to address their current state of mind) boys, who were playing a game of "Blast The Baka Off The Tree", she returned to her book.

All of a sudden, she heard a yell, a crack, leaves shaking violently and the inevitable sound of someone hitting the ground. Sakura sat up, a 'Hooeee!' escaping her lips as she glanced around half-asleep then becoming fully awake as she found a disheveled Syaoran beside her, looking a tad unconscious.

"HOE! Li-kun! Are you all right! Can you hear me?"

A mumble. Suddenly, the Chinese descendant was on his feet, dragging a surprised Sakura with him, who was barely able to hold him back. Tomoyo had managed to get up and help Sakura keep the feiry brunette from acting out his death threats and curses aimed for a certain young man with an impish grin and mischievous blue-grey eyes. Exasperated, Sakura finally took him by the ear and in the likeness of a certain Chiharu Mihara, dragged the still cursing Syaoran away from his reincarnated ancestor.

"You need a time-out mister!"

Laughing, Tomoyo returned to her perch, leaning against the tree as she was joined by the cause of this whole tragic mishap, Hiiragizawa Eriol, who landed beside her with the grace of a cat.

Not looking up from her book, she spoke with a smile and her eyes shone with mirth,

"You're just asking for a deathwish, aren't you?"

Grinning, the young man took a seat beside her, leaning over and taking a slender hand away from the book, patting it reassuringly.

"Now, now my dear Daidouji-san, I'm a tad more careful than that. I wouldn't do anything that would make you miss me."

"And what makes you think I'd miss you?" She quipped. Instantly, she surpressed a giggle as his face fell and he took her hand in both of his.

"I'm hurt, Daidouji-san."

Rolling her eyes and pulling her hand away, she turned back to her book. They sat in comfortable, albeit humid, silence for a while as she read her book and he watched Syaoran and Sakura in the distance. Syaoran was sitting haphardly on a bench, blushing furiously as Sakura fussed over him, ridding his hair of twigs and leaves. Eriol smiled. The couples antics never failed to amuse him, even after a year or so of their being together.

_Clow never experienced that_.

It suddenly hit Eriol with a sharp pang. His centuries-old reincarnate never made time for this. Crushes. Love. Romance. It was always magic, prophesies, knowledge. No wonder he didn't know how to deal with Madoushi.

_Hm. Sometimes, I wish..._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a weight on his right shoulder. Holding his breath, he turned his head sharply to find a familiar head of glorious, silky black hair cascading in waves against his arm. His gaze softened.

He slouched against the tree to get comfortable, carefully so as not to wake Tomoyo up. He studied the exquisite beauty from the corner of his eyes. He noticed how her cheeks were flushed from the summer heat and her features were contorted into a rather serious look on her pretty face, as though sleeping were a task which required complete concentration. How her thick eyelashes had a flourished curve and how her breath came out lightly and steadily.

Gently taking the book from her hand, he glanced at the cover then turned to the page she was reading. Shakespeare. He remembered mentioning The Bard once, when she asked for some good literature. Pleased that she listened to his recommendation, his eyes scanned the page when a line jumped out and as he read it, he felt the slightest colour creep to his face.

_But love is blind and lovers cannot see  
The pretty follies that themselves commit;  
For if they could, Cupid himself would blush  
To see me thus transformed to a boy. _

He merely stared at the passage, even as Sakura and the much calmer Syaoran made their way back to their picnic tree and Tomoyo sighed contentedly.

Overhead, the sun's rays beat down on all of Tomoeda, save four teenagers sitting under the shade of a large cherry tree.

* * *

A/N: Wow, they keep getting longer & longer, don't they? I just love including S+S, they make it so much more light-hearted although I do worry I cheap out on the ExT but I digress, you readers tell me what you think. 8)

Thanks for the reviews by the way, muchly appreciated. 8D

soulkiss


	5. Tis a Song for You & Me

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. Happy? XP

* * *

"Hiiragizawa-kun! I apologize for being late. My body guards insisted they wanted to check the premises for possible hazards. Of course I told them no such thing would happen so, once again, I'm sorry."

Eriol blinked, but smiled cautiously as he scanned the street across Reed mansion and sure enough, found three disgruntled looking body guards giving him 'the look'. Resisting the urge to shudder, he turned politely back to the young woman, her serene smile as always making an appearance and invited her in.

"I was looking at the music last night, and I've decided Sokugawa-sensei must be out of her mind."

He smirked, his eyes dancing with mirth as he led her to the mansion's music room.

"Now what makes you say that, dearest Daidouji-san?"

The pair entered the room and as Eriol took a seat at the piano, Tomoyo looked around, smiling appreciatively at its large floor-to-ceiling windows, the simple decor and the walls, painted with the warmest shade of plum she'd ever seen. Even though she'd been here before on numerous occasions, practicing for various concerts they were assigned to, Tomoyo couldn't help but let out a sigh.

Eriol who was pretending to look busy searching for his music glanced at Tomoyo as she slowly entered the room, her eyes giving the room a proper look-see, as she always did. He knew this because ever since he had first invited her to his home for a practice session, he'd hoped, deep down in the depths of his mind, that just once she'd gaze at him like that. With that same sparkle in her deep violet eyes and that same gentle smile on her face.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Tomoyo walked, or to be more specific, floated towards the piano where he sat, as only she was capable of doing with the grace she was born with. It still baffled him how he managed to make friends with the single most feminine entity in all of Japan, if not the world.

"Now, what's troubling you, Daidouji-san?"

He played a soft melody on the piano which stopped abruptly as soon as she leaned over his shoulder, barely touching him except wisps of her ebony hair.

He closed his eyes and for a brief second, the scent of grapefruit and wild, exotic flowers clouded his whole being. He wanted to melt into it right then and there. But a soft voice broke through it.

"That... was lovely. " She was staring straight at him when he opened his intensely navy eyes. Two oceans and a girl drowning in them.

"Thank you."

Shaken, she turned her head away from his achingly beautiful face and reached out tentatively to the sheets of music he had spread out.

"It's, ah, this part. It's too low for me. I'm a soprano and Sokugawa-san is half mad because she thinks I could do that part. It's got to be a tenor or alto at best."

"Actually, Daidouji-san, I do believe she required that to be sung by the proper part."

"But who--?"

"She approached me today after class, she knew you might worry. I'm to sing with you."

Tomoyo turned her head sharply, an incredulous look on her pretty face.

"A duet ?" A delighted smile spread on her lips as she noticed the colour rising on his cheek.

"Yes, a duet. I hope you don't mind but I must steal your spotlight this time around."

"Oh, not at all, Hiiragizawa-kun! That's the best news I've heard all day."

He smiled sheepishly at her as his fingers found the right keys and continued to play the tune again. She in turn smiled back. All of a sudden, he recognized it.

That sparkle. That smile.

And somewhere, deep down, in the depths of his mind, he was already singing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, long time. I made a LiveJournal and I've just recently discovered Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. Hazzaaah! I'll be a tad busier starting this week because I have a few projects that I'm working on, not just in writing. Never fear, I'll always be found on to the reviewrs once again. You guys rock my dirty socks back to the washer!

soulk1ss


End file.
